


How I met Nico di Angelo

by ElijahZero313



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: How I Met Your Mother AU, Lukethan - Freeform, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahZero313/pseuds/ElijahZero313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de cómo mi vida se entrelazó con Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met Nico di Angelo

Esta es la historia de cómo fue que la vida de Nico di Angelo se entrelazó con la mía.

**Abril de 2004**

En abril me mudé de Manhattan a la ciudad de Brooklyn en el Estado de Nueva York. Acababa de graduarme de la escuela de leyes. Quería una nueva vida en Nueva York, un buen trabajo como abogado ambiental y una relación estable.

Ethan y Luke, mis dos mejores amigos también se habían graduado. Ambos querían comenzar su nueva vida lejos de todo y encontrar un empleo.

“Amor, esto es excitante”

“Lo sé, Luke. Nueva York va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar”

Los tres habíamos tomado un taxi. Pagamos como pudimos, el camino era largo y nuestros bolsillos estaban en quiebra.

Ese taxi nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo apartamento. Luke le entregó al chofer la dirección.

“Percy. ¿Qué te dijo Tyson?”

Ethan y Luke estaban tomados de la mano. Suspiré, haberme despedido de mi hermano menor fue una experiencia dolorosa.

“Fue más duro de lo que me imaginé que sería. Me regaló el encendedor que ambos habíamos estado peleando desde que éramos adolescentes, fue algo triste de ver. Pero me dijo que esperaba que regresara para navidad.”

“¿Un encendedor?”

Luke levantó una ceja y me reí. Suena tan simple. Un encendedor.

“Cuando éramos adolescente papá trajo de un viaje de negocios un encendedor negro de metal con un saxofón pintado de color dorado. A los dos nos gustó y empezamos a concursar por el encendedor. Papá se divertía  pero para Tyson y para mí era algo personal. Cuando entré en la universidad se había convertido en una rutina el esconder el encendedor para que el otro no lo encontrara. Todos los días alguien de nosotros lo escondía y cuando uno lo encontraba lo escondía en otro lugar. Los dos perdimos la esperanza de que alguno llegara a tenerlo”

“Tu hermano y tu son un encanto”

Yo medio gruñí y medio me reí.

“Cállate”

“Así que al final, Perseo Jackson se quedó con el encendedor”

Ethan me sonrío.

“Sí”

Miré mi regazo con nostalgia. Era un simple encendedor pero incluso algo tan pequeño tiene una historia tan larga.

Si yo hubiera sabido que el siguiente encendedor en mi vida era Nico di Angelo, hubiera sonreído ante la ironía. Nico es corto de estatura pero tiene una historia tan larga.

“¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿No dijeron que sus padres no estaban muy contentos por esto?”

Los dos se miraron y medio sonrieron.

“El padre de Ethan prácticamente lo echó y mis padres me dijeron que si no los visitaba no me darían la receta secreta para el pavo de acción de gracias”

“Tienes que visitarlos. Quiero ese maldito pavo delicioso en mi mesa el próximo año, Luke.”

Luke besó la mejilla de su novio.

“Claro, mi amor. Lo tendrás”

Tanto Luke como Ethan habían estado en una relación por más de cuatro años. Me daba un poco de envidia. Aunque por supuesto que tuvieron sus problemas. El padre de Ethan no estaba de acuerdo en su relación con otro hombre.

“En serio, Percy, tienes que probar ese pavo.”

La historia del día de acción de gracias de Luke y Ethan es muy graciosa, pero eso ya lo sabría más adelante. Por lo mientras dejémoslo así.  

 “Oh, no te preocupes, Ethan, Luke nos hará el favor de cocinarlo el próximo año.”

Nadie de nosotros tocó el tema del padre de Ethan.

“Bien, pero no me culpen si les da dolor de estómago o algo así”

“Mejor obtén esa receta y dásela a Ethan. Es mejor cocinero que tú” Me burlé.

“Y que tú. Una vez casi quemas la cocina”

Me sonrojé.

“¡Sólo fue una vez!” Me quejé. “Además al final mis cejas fueran las únicas afectadas… casi” Murmuré recordando el tiempo en el casi tuve que pintarme unas.

“Bueno, ya, ya. Percy, yo voy a ser el encargado de la cocina y Luke tienes prohibido tocar mis ingredientes o merodear por ahí cuando cocino.”

Luke hizo mala cara y yo sonreí. Fue un alivio que al menos uno de nosotros fuera bueno cocinando. Sino Luke y yo probablemente nos la viviríamos en McDonald’s o algo por el estilo.

Lo cual hubiera sido totalmente malo porque hubiera conocido a Nico mucho antes, y  él no se hubiera fijado en mí, porque Nico salía con alguien en ese entonces. De forma que su vida y la mía no se hubieran unido.

El taxi de repente se detuvo.

“Ya llegamos” Anunció el chofer.

Él me sonrío y me devolvió el papel que Luke le había dado con la dirección.

Nos bajamos.

Ethan frunció el ceño. Yo estaba emociona junto con Luke, el lugar tenía una buena pinta. El edificio era precioso.

“Oigan lamento interrumpir su emoción pero este no es lugar”

Luke se le quedó mirando con sorpresa.

“¿A qué te refieres con que no es el lugar?” Pregunté con mi euforia yendo directo al suelo.

“Si, amor. Esta es la dirección”

“Debiste haberla confundido porque este no es el edificio. Alabaster y yo vinimos a verlo hace unas semanas para terminar de pagar el primer alquiler y estoy seguro de que no estaba esa librería ni florería en frente”

Luke y yo nos vimos sin saber qué hacer o decir.

“Dame el papel de la dirección, Percy”

Obedecí y le di el papel. Ethan lo leyó y negó con la cabeza.

Luke y yo sabíamos exactamente lo que venía. Estábamos decepcionados. Para variar nuestro dinero ya no alcanzaba para otro taxi.

“Está no es la dirección” 

Me devolvió el papel y lo guardé en mi billetera. Pude haberlo tirado o puesto en la bolsa de mi pantalón para posteriormente perderlo pero no lo hice.

 Esa fue la primera vez que conocí el lugar en donde Nico vivía y de no haber guardado aquel pedazo en ese entonces irrelevante de papel no hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a Nico más adelante.

“Comencemos a caminar”

Les dije.  Ellos se tomaron de las manos y empezamos a caminar.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck... Is too short.


End file.
